


A Shadow on the Moon

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	A Shadow on the Moon

A pale leg drapes over sallow flesh; the heretic monk reaches for his dark garments as he slips away from his sleeping lover. Turning, Ukoku casts a baleful eye on the other man, before he shrugs into his robes and carefully unrolls his sutra to drape over his shoulders. Koumyou's skin positively glows in the dim light, a heavenly body girded to the earth, weighed down by the pull of good and evil. He shifts in his sleep, then resettles, like a contented cat.

Ukoku reaches for his glasses and puts them on (the better to see you, my dear!). He wonders if just once his darkness could extinguish the lightness of Koumyou's being. He is master of the power of nothing, and yet in this man's presence he feels helpless.

Ukoku's sole purpose in life has been the pursuit of all sorts of power; each accomplishment though, rather than bringing him a measure of satisfaction, has only left him feeling hollow and empty and searching for his next conquest. Koumyou had once called him 'very dull indeed,' and even now, Ukoku is hard-pressed to disagree.

Koumyou, however, has proven to be the ultimate enigma. He eschews his power regularly, preferring to delegate as much of it to the lackeys that orbit him like moths to a candle flame. Other temple elders call the eccentric monk indolent and snort behind his back with contempt, and despite the knowing glances Koumyou imparts behind their backs, he still blithely cuts his own path in life, deliberately ignoring the one that would most certainly see his turn at the wheel cut short.

For the longest time Koumyou had managed to resist all of Ukoku's obvious overtures -- his illicit touches and prurient double entendres -- only to catch the younger man under the eaves of the temple roof late one sleepless night when Ukoku had been prowling around, silently lamenting his lack of progress on 'the Koumyou front.' The licentious display had hooked Ukoku, and Koumyou had easily landed him and his ardor, pressing the dark priest's back against the rough-hewn temple walls, elegant hands feathering through his soft hair before he claimed the younger man in a devouring kiss. And the power that had rolled off of Koumyou's skin! It was dizzying, intoxicating, and months later ,Ukoku still felt thrown off-kilter when, more often than not, their trysts ended up between the cool linen sheets of Koumyou's bed.

Koumyou sighs in his sleep, drawing Ukoku's attention back to his lover, his latest endeavor; the man who he believes can never truly be possessed. He shakes his head at the thought, realizing that gaining Koumyou's submission, his admission of devotion would be the ultimate hollow victory. No, Ukoku decided, it was much more exhilarating to admire the moon with one's feet planted on the earth than to claim its sovereignty.

He leaned over and laid a kiss on Koumyou's cheek then let his fingers trace the pale flesh before he disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
